


Infinite Dream 长梦无边

by makimaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: A1-4剧情改写一发完，旧文补档。





	Infinite Dream 长梦无边

00

Steve醒了，感到他的右眼和嘴角火辣辣的疼。列表里的歌正循环到《黑手煞星》。

“注意左边。”

Sam冲他扬了扬嘴角。

一切从他坠落后就不同了，世界平静得出奇。复仇者联盟一众人过上舒舒服服的小长假，Nat和Barton只是偶尔搞搞暗杀，Bruce在攻读另一个博士学位，Tony整天泡在实验室里，做实验之余和Stark集团的CEO ——Pepper女士网恋。雷神似乎和他女朋友掰了，这是Bruce听实验室同事们的八卦才得知的。起初，他们谁都没在意Steve的沉默，因为沉默似乎是稳重这一特质的象征，而稳重又是美国队长的特质。终于Steve背上盾默默走了，一走数月，跑遍了整个美利坚。

直到一年后某天，Sam给他发消息：“嘿，Cap，你猜怎么着？我找到他了。”

01

他们磕磕绊绊地重新相识、相知，而住在一起更是理所当然。

媒体上铺天盖地的八卦新闻，几日之内又全数消失。其中幸存下来的一篇文章写道：“当你们想到他的强大，想到正义，想到坚贞的勇敢，你会联想到他的英雄事迹，还是谁在和他同居？”

有天早上，前杀手忽然凑到他面前，认真地细致地吻他，很小声地说：“我记得我喜欢你。”

Steve搂过他的肩膀笑了：“嗯，从前我们就在一起。”

“怎么一直不告诉我？”

Steve沉默了很久：“要是你现在不喜欢我了呢？也许你取向不再是同了，也许再也没心思恋爱……这种事本身就难以捉摸，变化不定，宇宙中也没什么恒久。可是你现在在这里，好好地活着，这于我而言，就已经足够了。”

Bucky望着他，语调有些忧虑：“你想得太多。”

“只是陈述可能性。”

于是Bucky又吻了他，更深入，更火辣地吻。

02

他们会讨论很多事，七十年前的，七十年后的。有一次他们谈到了Tony Stark。

Steve罕见地向Bucky提议：“我想告诉他，关于那件事。”他的声音实在过于苦涩了，中间甚至还断成两截，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。那种苦涩的绝望，胜于世界上任何一条鲜血汇成的河流，“我们的友谊对我而言，对整个队伍而言，甚至对整个世界都至关重要。我不想失去一位忠诚的朋友，也不愿让队伍分裂，我宁愿他把怒火朝向我。而我也由衷地希望为你做这一切，求你了。”

Bucky犹豫了一个晚上，把自己关在房间里来回踱步。

次日清晨，他坐在Steve的床沿，眼睛布满血丝：“好，但我得和你一起去。”

Steve点点头，带上了他的盾。

他们在Stark大厦的顶楼谈，没有事先预约，不过没有人需要和Tony预约。他现在的职位只是集团研发中心的一个小领导（却是被CEO偏爱的那个）。很显然Steve和Bucky并不是唯二昨夜没睡好的人，但Tony那件T恤上的口红印表明了他们不是因为同一件事辗转反侧，显然CEO的精力也很好。

自始至终，Tony一直安静地听着，一句话也没插。他放在大腿上的手绞紧又松开。

等到Steve详尽地说完具体事件，原因，到最后连为Bucky辩护的理由都讲得无话可讲了。Tony才清了清嗓子，扶额呻吟总结道：“所以……你男朋友在被九头蛇洗脑期间杀了我爸妈。我……我一直以为那就是场意外。操。”

Bucky本来低下的头又低了一些。

“对不起，我会赎罪。我没有任何借口可讲，也无法替自己开脱……”

Steve抬手阻止Bucky继续说下去，队长此刻的神情看上去就是被踢了的小狗。

“你……你记得他们吗？”Tony单手撑着桌面逼自己呼吸，感到自己的耐心和好脾气在一呼一吸间耗尽。

“我记得所有人。”

Steve震惊地看着他们，眼泪忽然落了下来。他的手紧紧抓着立在椅子旁边的盾牌。

Tony深吸一口气，往椅子背上一靠，他的手覆盖在胸口的反应堆上，酝酿了整整三秒才粗声冲他们吼道：“你们两个可以滚了，把我爸给你那块破铁也赶紧拿走。”

他们有一阵子没来往。

2015年的复仇者圣诞晚会，Steve和Bucky还是收到了邀请函，上面写着：“为了我最好的朋友的坦诚，为了强大、正义和坚贞的勇敢，为了芝士汉堡，同时也欢迎你前来为所有人之间的伟大友谊干杯。红色男友也请务必带来，并告知他，我对他的机械臂有着浓厚的兴趣。”

03

晚会热闹得很，皇后区的话痨小屁孩一直跟Tony谈想要来实习的事。得过了一阵子他才把小屁孩和复仇者们介绍，拐弯抹角地夸了他天赋秉异。

Barton躺在冰箱顶上吃橙子，幽幽地说：“我这几天经常做噩梦，梦里就见过这小孩。”

Nat吃了一惊：“真的假的，你梦见什么了？”

Barton接着就不肯说话了，继续默默地啃橙子。但Natasha不放过他，幽幽地说：“我梦见咱们之中得死一个，然后我死了。”神射手呛住了，从冰箱顶掉了下来。

大家纷纷笑说“梦是反的”，继续喝酒跳舞嗨成一团。

Pepper则回忆说：“我梦到自己穿上了战甲，还有了女儿。”

Tony惊呼一声，捂住了嘴。

大家又纷纷说这个梦是好兆头。

Steve坐在沙发一角，隔着热闹静静地望着这群人，时不时喝瓶啤酒，只是因为喜欢这个味儿。Tony抱着Bucky的机械臂打酒嗝，一叠声地喊“宝贝”，害得Steve频频皱眉，而Bucky脸色涨红，一个激灵就开始校准。Pepper在旁边怂恿他一炮把Tony轰飞，省得听他聒噪。过了一会儿，Tony把Bucky从人群中拖出来，带到自己的实验室里，那里有一排新型机器人，很快就要进入测试阶段。

他趁着酒意问他：“他们中的任何一个都能轻而易举干掉你，你害不害怕。”

Bucky摇了摇头，淡定地回答：“我应得的。”

“为什么？”

“我手上有人命，还是你家的。”

Tony反应了一会儿，忽然垮了下来：“我发明了奥创，现在却觉得它是一团冷冰冰的废铁。”

“……”

“有的时候……真理或谬误，可能只在毫厘之间。”Steve不知何时出现在实验室门口。

Tony感到自己的酒醒了，他让Jarvis在网络上围住奥创，将其扼杀在雏形。

“James，替我把这些壳子销毁了。咱们之间一笔勾销。”

“当然，伙计。”他郑重地扬起左臂。

于是，复仇者联盟又多了位新成员。

04

世界太平，开组会时大家的重点经常会跑向奇怪的地方。

Nat：“Steve，你和James什么时候去领证？”

Bruce吃着美味卷饼，好奇地看向Steve。他连着做了两天实验了，还没顾得上吃东西。

主席Steve喝水被呛，复仇者Barnes中士一脸平静：“领证，领什么证？”好久没来地球的Thor也凑了个热闹：“领证，领什么证？等等，证是什么东西？”

“Buck，我们回家再谈这个。”

Barton特工非常贴心地转移了话题：“咳……我最近，呃，和Nat捡了两个孩子。觉得应该挺适合加入复仇者的，你们知道的，这种事，像是该死的身份认同和归属感以及个人价值实现什么的……”

Nat保持着大佬坐姿，顺势说：“Wanda和Pietro，兄妹俩能力不错，一个有混沌魔法一个能瞬移。”

Barton想了想补充道：“就是缺爱。”Nat横了他一眼，怎么什么事都往外捅。

Tony在变种人数据库里搜了半天，忍不住翻了个白眼：“Jarvis，把这两个小屁孩的全部资料下载下来，一式三份。一份送CEO一份送人事部，剩下一份给我留着。加上那个要来实习的，一共三个小屁孩，好极了，这个数目足够掀翻咱们屋顶了。”

“嗯……大家还有什么要讨论的问题吗？”Steve环顾一圈。

“我有进言，”好久没什么建设性发言的雷神终于开金口了，“我想让Loki做你们的……呃，军事顾问？不知道你们地球人是怎么称呼那个职位。不用给钱，就让他图个开心。放心他现在已经不是从前那样子了，他其实也是缺爱，又被灭霸控制了心神……”雷神洪亮的声音渐渐小了下去……

整个会场死一般的寂静。

“你弟弟……”Barton的眉头逐渐拧在了一起，“你那缺爱的弟弟不是死了吗？”

Nat又横了他一眼。

雷神甩了甩金色的长辫，失落极了：“说来话长……我从前错待他却不自知，有很多次，我对他睿智的想法嗤之以鼻，对其忠诚的劝告不屑一顾，一心只往危险的境地中钻，想用蛮力解决问题，好大喜功。不经意间，我一次次地伤害他，打压他，让他在父皇面前承受本该冲着我来的怒火。等到他……差点消失的时候我才明白，这永恒的宇宙中，没有什么比他，比我们之间的情谊更重要的。等我回过神来，一切都没法挽回。诸神黄昏来临前我找到了他，他却只用了一秒钟就原谅了我，和我一起守住了家园——”

Tony听不下去了：“他哪是原谅你，逗你玩呢兄弟……”

“不，”雷神瞬间提高了嗓门，“吾发誓——”

Steve体贴地拍拍雷神的肩膀：“Thor，下次带你弟弟过来吧，但要在魔法屏蔽的状态下。我们需要证明。”然后接着专业地问众人：“还有什么要讨论的问题吗？”

“有的，”Thor严肃地说，显然陷入了思考：“吾近来为噩梦所困……乃……”

神做起梦来寓意不同于凡人的乱麻一团，自然与众不同，众人立刻竖起耳朵。

“吾得啤酒肚，终日买醉还不修边幅，落魄得毫无神之尊严！真乃岂有此理！”

窗外飘过一道闪电，而整个会场死一般的寂静。有人望向窗外，有人低头找东西。

Steve认真做了笔记，微笑点头：

“复仇者们，散会。”

05

“Nat说领证……”刚进家门Bucky就忍不住了。

“就是结婚的意思。”Steve眼底一片温柔。

“可你是美国队长啊，你怎么能和我结婚，”Bucky大吃一惊，“你的前途怎么办？”

Steve躺在沙发上休息，上帝啊，他额前垂下的一缕金发配他的蓝眼睛真好看。

“这和我的前途有什么关系？”

中士不说话了，半天才回道：“我不想和你结婚，我不想把你的名声搞臭了。”

Steve笑了：“而我的名声和强大、正义与坚贞的勇敢比起来不值一提。人们会理解的，Buck。别忘了这可是二十一世纪。而且你自从加入复仇者以后也证明了自己，现在公众对你的评价大多是正面的，你的粉丝团体还做了不少好事，像是什么#冬兵无罪# 之类的。大法官们最终不也决定了，不对你提起公诉吗？”

Bucky捂住了脸：“天啊，你这个藏得颇深的自恋狂，你早就把那篇报道背下来了是吧！”

Steve：……

06

下一次开会，Loki如约而至。众人谈起往事不免感慨，觉得纽约大战如同昨日发生的事。

“一共六颗宝石，决不能都落在灭霸手上。”Loki已然把自己代入顾问角色。

Tony揉了揉额：“我们要怎样才能相信你？”

Loki淡定地回道：“我已经和Thor结为永恒之伴侣。Asgard从此双王执政。”Thor在一旁欣慰点头。

见惯了大场面的众人，此刻内心依然极度震撼，这句宣告掷地有声，久久也无人敢应。

“等等……伙计们，这是我想的那个意思吗？”Bruce放下了卷饼，震惊地向众人求助。

众人纷纷叹气点头，Loki向他们比了个中指：“简而言之，你们，你们这些蝼蚁——”

“Loki——”Thor不乐意了。

“你们这些人，和这个星球，现在算是我们的利益相关方。你们和你们的星球活着，长远来看对我们尊贵的国土是件好事。我们现在是一损俱损，懂了吗？”

“真是欺人太甚——”Steve憋不住火，站了起来，Bucky一把给他按了回去：

“刀疤，你接着说。”

Loki瞪了他一眼，清了清嗓子：“鹿仔，我和Thor环游宇宙，遇到了一船好心人，总算得到了三颗宝石。目前手上有以太粒子，力量宝石和灵魂宝石。你们手里有心灵宝石。时间宝石的持有者没问题，放他那里就好。只剩下一颗在灭霸手上。你们要做的，就是诵念我的咒语，使宝石的力量融入灵魂，死时力量也随之消散。所以灭霸要杀你们也没用。而那块石头失去力量就是个普通石子。而我们，拥有了这些力量，就可以用来对抗灭霸。这些力量融入灵魂后自身得到提升，将只能被用作对抗对宝石力量心怀不轨之人，其他场合没用。这咒语是我母亲教我的。”

Bruce问：“那力量能被用来帮助心怀不轨之人吗？”

Loki答道：“也可以，但灵魂将受命运三女神诅咒。”但显然也有很多凡人并不信北欧的神。

“所以，事实上只有用死来对抗要挟是最有效的，是吗？”

“可以这么理解。”

Steve冷静地问道：“你用谁来献祭灵魂宝石？”

众人都很惊讶：“Steve，你怎么知道得到灵魂宝石要献祭？”

Loki沉默良久。Thor清了清嗓子：“是我们的母亲……她用魔法代替了本来自愿献祭的Loki——”

“你给我闭嘴！”Loki大怒道，但现在处于魔法屏蔽状态，他也无法确定Thor会不会听他的。然后Thor真的闭嘴了。

“我们具体怎么做？”Tony发问了。

“我现在处于魔法屏蔽状态，只能被动接受魔法，而不能施加。所以我将诵念咒语，你们可以看我如何将以太粒子吸入体内。怎么样，你们想好了要加入吗？”

“你是神，吸入这个也许没事，但我们这些‘蝼蚁’呢？”Tony打手势比了个引号。

“咒语对人类有识别功能，会做出些许调整，设计的时候考虑到了这点。”

于是众人同意加入。

Thor从他们随身携带的手提箱中取出以太粒子，递给Loki。Loki平静地读出咒语，一道文字化作的金光笼罩了他。以太粒子血液般进入了他的身体，金色的光芒消失的片刻，Loki的眼眶微微发涩。

“就这样？”Nat问道。

“就这样。”

他们讨论了剩下几颗宝石由谁融合，最终决定Tony融合心灵宝石，Steve是力量宝石，灵魂宝石由Natasha融合。

“怎么是我？”Nat一脸不解，“我又没有铠甲又没有你们这些超能力。”

Loki冷冷地望着她：“他们都不怕死，但你最不怕死。”

三人都完成了融合。

07

回到家里，Bucky第一次对Steve说：“以后，我能和你睡一张床吗？”

Steve紧紧地抱住了他。

深夜，他以为Steve已经睡了，悄悄地贴上他的后背说：“你放心上，真遇到那种关口不要管我。我替你善后。我也会照顾好自己，努力接受治疗，定期检查，好好锻炼好好吃饭。你不要担心。”

Steve的枕头湿了一片。

08

完成融合后，众人就开始紧张地筹划防御计划来对抗灭霸。他们还邀请了非洲瓦坎达国王来Stark大厦商议。

但一年后，灭霸没有来，两年后也没有。

“搞什么，老娘亲自去干死他。”Natasha要气死了，Clint连忙去搞最好的护肤品和军刀来哄她。

Steve想了想说：“可能他得到消息，觉得自己的计划没用了吧，毕竟我们三个都是可以说牺牲就牺牲的人。”厨房里远远地传来一声：“哎——你们别扯上我啊！我还得留下来给Pepper做备孕餐呢！”

09

他们最终去领了证，而婚礼在Stark大厦举行，一位德高望重的牧师前来为他们证婚。他们的婚礼与Nat和Barton、以及Tony和Pepper安排在同一天。

Tony打趣Thor，问他“是否愿意携他弟弟一起来”。

雷神十分平静：“我与我的配偶Loki已接受了命运三女神的祝福。”

……

领证的那天早上，Barnes中士醒来，觉得自己做了一个很长很长的梦。他把Steve喊醒，对他说：“我梦见你穿回过去，和Peggy结婚了。”

Steve只是紧紧抓住他的手。

“你知道，其实问题就在于，我在梦里是真的替你高兴。我刚和你住在一起的时候，你说你看到我好好的就很满足，现在我懂了。我最喜欢，对我来说最重要的人，终于弥补了自己年轻时的缺憾，度过了幸福美满的一生。站在时间隧道的那一头，我也为他高兴，我也感到了幸福。你小时候那么喜欢小美人鱼，为她流过不少眼泪，我曾经多不理解啊。因为那时我还不懂什么是超越自身的爱。”

Bucky想了想又说：“无论在梦中或是现实，无论在现实的哪条世界线上，我都想要你像那样度过幸福的一生。所以，Steve，你要和我结婚吗？”

……

婚礼自然热闹得很，Peter，Pietro和Wanda打配合，穿梭其间为大家服务，Jarvis则不断下达指令，Loki是室内装潢设计师。Bruce在屋顶燃放了自制烟花。

一位来宾的孩子好奇地指着一身西装的Tony问：“妈妈，我只知道钢铁侠，那他又是谁呀？”

当事人听见，优雅的转过身来，一挑眉毛：

“And I, am Iron Man.”

另外两对新人都无语又快活地大笑起来。

Steve贴在Bucky耳边说道：“我也做过一个很长很长的梦，无边无际，自我从天空母舰上掉下去的那刻开始。你们每个人提过的梦都在我的梦中，但我的梦是一个最完整的故事。我不能相信，也不敢相信。但我醒来后，发现右眼和嘴角火辣辣的疼，列表里的歌正循环到《黑手煞星》。那一刻，我由衷感谢上帝，一切都还来得及。”

“因为在别的世界线上，也许另外的我会隐藏真实的自己和最要好的异性朋友过家家一样生活下去，尽管是那样，那种人生仍然对我来说太好。可我知道，至少在这个世界里的我，一定会坚定地和你在一起。”

Fin.


End file.
